


Liquor & Spirit

by halfbloodies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodies/pseuds/halfbloodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter. So why not Camp Fish-Blood?<br/>What if the demigods are not truly united, what would happen after the war with Gaea?<br/>How could one friendship changed due to one relationship?</p><p>Described in Annabeth's POV, this story would tell you absolutely everything that would happen due to the possibilities above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor & Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters here are owned by Rick Riordan. Many of them are manipulated to be in the age, place and the time where I want them to be. Many dead characters and lost items are brought up, because I figure they do not deserve their deaths and lost, and there will be more explanation of a background story of some characters.

Annabeth should’ve known better than to sit back and enjoy her teacher babbling about the  _ Cymbeline _ that she had already read before a thousand times.

As she sat there and waited for her teacher to make another mistake for her to correct, her eyes darted around the room and caught on Piper’s, who usually was always either taking serious notes, or sleeping in classes.

Though Piper’s eyes flashed hers with alarm. She beckoned Annabeth to follow her gaze to Reyna in the back corner, who seemed to be more interested in something outside the window than the lesson. She leaned her head against the glass, her eyes regarded down on the street two stories below patiently. Her hands stroking her coat pockets where deep inside, she secured her golden knife for special emergency occasions.

Annabeth understood the feeling so well. She had been having the same feeling whenever she was in a school. During her Eighth grade, she spent most of her learning time glaring around the room, fearing one of her classmates might be monster in disguise. Though now, after the war with Gaea, she was more calm. Having a high school in the Upper East Side, where not many monsters were living in, and no Thalia or any other powerful demigod of the Big Three with them, Annabeth was so certain her life wouldn’t be anymore dangerous.

Apparantly, she was wrong to the core.

“Mister Reymond?” Reyna sprang herself up. Even in the situation, she spoke the name with a sour face. Ever since Reyna learned that her wonderful literature teacher had his name started with the same three letters as hers, she held a strong grudge against him instantly. “I forgot my book outside in my locker.”

“Mine also.” Piper jumped to her feet, signaling Annabeth to follow Reyna’s lead.

“Mine also.” Annabeth blurted out.

Mister Reymond narrowed his eyes. He probably had the problem of kids who tried to escape his classes and using the same excuses before. 

He was quiet for a whole while, until Annabeth thought they wouldn’t be able to get away with the excuse and probably had to make up a new one. Her mind was racing, until Mister Reymond finally waved his hand dismissively. 

Reyna rushed forward and grabbed Piper’s hand, while Annabeth scrambled down to get her celestial bronze knife she kept away in her backpack. She had never thought of using it again in the school.

Reyna made her way forward in a quick pace and finally broke into a run.

“Reyna?” Piper yelled, probably not a good choice running in a hallway and attracting attention from other classes since they told their teacher they were only going to get their books from the lockers in front of the room. “What happened?”

“ _ Empousai. _ Those donkey ladies. They were gathering in front of the--” Reyna turned a sharp corner and stopped herself in front of a window over looking the school yard. “No… Not just the  _ empousai _ now.”

Annabeth peered over to the yard and instantly understood what Reyna meant. A handful of  _ empousai _ and  _ dracaena _ gathered in front of the school yard.

Despite the rows of the monsters below, Annabeth just couldn’t understand the situation. For over months, there were no attacks from any creatures or serious problems caused by the Gods. As if they were thinking there were already enough wars and decided they should stay peaceful for a few centuries. Then suddenly, all lady monsters in the world seemed to be gathered in the same place just where unimportant demigods decided to spend their lives?

Okay, maybe not.

Down below, the  _ empousai _ started to form ranks and heft their spears into a pattern.  _ Since when did they even learn to form ranks? _

Annabeth’s heart jackhammered in her ribs as she tried to calm down. She hadn’t had any practices since the day she left camp weeks ago. A minute ago, she even had the problem finding her knife that she never had before. The three of them couldn’t break through this whole lot of monsters.

Then Annabeth couldn’t believe her thought. She had been through Tartarus  _ alone _ , faced enemies full with giants and titans way more dangerous than this hundreds of times before. She even fought Tartarus himself and escaped through the Doors of Death. What did she even have to fear from this attack?

“So...?” Piper asked. “We attack. Or we leave.”

Annabeth exchanged a look with Reyna. An understanding passed between them.

Annabeth was like the leader of Camp Half-Blood, from the Greek side, though most of the time, she trusted Reyna, who had been the praetor of Camp Jupiter for over four years, with most of the decisions. Reyna seemed more like a true leader. The one who was in control of everything, and that everyone feared her. No one would ever have an argument over this fact.

“We wait.” Reyna said. “Under covers. Until they’re gone, or they decide to attack us first.”

 

Annabeth liked the idea of waiting, especially when she didn’t need to rack her brain to work out the way to escape.

Reyna had already called her pegasus Scipio to circle by and wait for any unexpected situation so he could pick them all up. It might be a hard time for him, carrying all three demigods, though it was the best backup plan that had ever been made.

Mortal students walked passed them, paying no attention like they were only a group of old lady teachers who suddenly seemed to be interested in gathering for an aerobic in the school yard. So far, the dracaena had made no attempts to attack or burn down the school and fetch for a demigod.

Annabeth glanced behind her. The huge smooth pure black wall ran along the hallway from where they were crouching, to the stairs at the other far end with a few classrooms that put the distance in between. No matter how quiet anyone would want to move, their footsteps would still be echoed through the whole school. 

Now it was well quiet. Though Annabeth was so sure there was some movement made behind her back just a second ago.

She stood up and slowly walked along the corridors, her dagger ready at her side. She could feel her friend’s eyes catching on her, alerted, though they did not question her act.

Annabeth ran her fingers along the wall. Pass through this, their mortal friends were still studying science. Farther rooms up front, Mister Reymond would start to suspect by now where they had gone. She wondered how would it feel like to be just the mortals. Not knowing how many times earlier, their world was put into danger to be saved by some random kids who weren’t yet eighteen. Would they even understand anything when any attack happen in some parts of the world? Will the Gods even let the mortals see what they’re supposed to in the future, unveiling the mist, and take them to the understanding part where they cannot be fooled by the science explanation anymore.

The door underneath her hand slid open. A figure of red fizzy hair slipped through. Annabeth stumbled back and readied her knife, though there was nothing for her to attack. If this was a monster, she’d probably already been ripped to shed. 

The red-headed mortal girl glanced back at Annabeth. Her glowing green eyes scanned the whole scene, before coming to a stop at Annabeth’s celestial bronze dagger in her hand.

Annabeth swallowed. Normal mortal eyes wouldn’t see it as a knife. She almost thought she met another demigod until the girl turned away and strolled down the corridor as if she saw no knife and no random kids who were suspiciously sneaking glances through the windows.

A few feet away, Reyna whispered, “Annabeth, You better come and see this and decide what the hell had just happened.”

“Gods of Olympus,” Piper gasped from the window.

Below, the rows of she-demons started to split. Some lurched backward and started to break loose from their ranks into a huge circle. The back row fell on top of another, though they were all screeching and flapping around happily, causing chaos to spread down the whole yard. 

The center of their attention was obvious. In the middle of the yard and the center of the monster ring, a boy around seventeen or eighteen stood there, his arms spread. In his right hand, was unmistakably a 3 feet long celestial bronze sword. Clearly a demigod. His blue jacket billowed back behind him and his black hair was swept to one side as if he spent his time in the last hour sleeping. It was the worst situation that could happen to any demigod.

“Get down.” Annabeth hissed and they all scrambled down the flights to the scene.

 

It was a surprise the  _ dracaena _ and  _ empousai _ had not torn the demigod apart yet when they arrived. They shift around nervously, looking around, like they were either looking for something to happen, or just waiting for the right time to sneak in and carry out their prey from the whole group. 

The demigod stood there, not even wavering. His sword hand had not even dropped an inch. Though he made no attempt to attack the demons also.

“Kelly!” He shouted. “Show up your ugly face now. I do not come this whole way just to see your second ranked demons.”

The whole front row of  _ empousai _ hissed, baring their fangs and nails threateningly, closing in. Unfortunately, they all disintegrated into piles of dust as the boy swept his sword in a wide arch.

“KELLY”

“You did not dare call for Kelly,” A girl in her blue cheerleader dress strode out of the crowd, as they all backed away to see this fight, grinning demon. The cheerleader’s hair was beautiful blonde, which made Annabeth winced of their similarity that she wasn’t much proud of. The pom pom cheerleading equipment was strapped to her belt. From her experience, they look annoyingly like they could be transformed into a great weapon against them. She wore heavy makeup around her eyes, and a blue sweater that looked like a pair to the boy’s one.

Annabeth wondered if a demigod could go out with an  _ empousa. _

“Percy Jackson,” The demon smiled viciously, but she still kept her true form hidden like she didn’t need it to finish them off. “I do not come here to meet you.”

“Neither do I.” The boy, Percy, lifted his sword even higher. “You’re no match for me, Tammi. You’ve never done a real damage to me. Fighting with you was more like a cat fight.  _ Now where’s Kelly _ so I can just kill her off for living too long.”

Annabeth could feel Tammi’s anger rising even from here. You learn not to compare any monster to one another, or unless you want an attention to yourself. In his situation, she considered not very wise. 

Annabeth knew Tammi was trying hard not to be angered easily. As an  _ empousa _ , their method of killing was seducing any male living thing with their beauty, and feasting on the body and blood of the young man after he was lured into her dark magic. The situation ahead would probably destroy Tammi’s fame for not being able to control even a small demigod.

Tammi breathed heavily. Her eyes flickered with anger and hatred until her whole body burst into flames. Her icy blue eyes that went with her beautiful dress turned sudden blood red. Fire ran through her hair strands until they were all completely the color of flames. Her skin seemed to turn paler shade of white. Nails started to grow long and sharp on her fingers and when she opened her mouth, white vampire fangs were visible underneath. No more hot cheerleader left.

It would have been much more frightening if Tammi hadn’t accidentally clanged her bronze leg with another  _ empousa _ .

“You sure?” Percy said, stroking his sword blade “It would take you a long time to reform”

“GAHHH” Tammi snarled and sprinted forward. Her claws out-reached, clearly aiming for Percy’s chest.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The image in front was a blur as all the  _ empousai _ women decided to burst into flames of their true form.  _ Dracaena _ zig-zagged around blotches of fire that started popping up everywhere, making their ways to the front row.

“They’re going to destroy the school yard.” Annabeth said as the situation ahead tended to get worse by every minute.

“And the boy.” Piper added.

“So,” Reyna asked. “We join?”

None of them answered, though clearly it was their duty now to bring the demigod to Camp safely, even though he seemed to be suspiciously familiar with the demons.

Reyna and Piper pulled their knives from their hidden place. Not probably the best weapons, but it was better than nothing at all.

Annabeth sprinted in, running her celestial bronze knife clear through the neck of the first  _ dracaena _ she encountered, and sliced off the snaky head of the other, making her way to the center before the Percy kid would be kissed to death. Soon, the demons realized there were other demigods for them to feed on than Percy.

_ Dracaena  _ circled their way in around Annabeth, until she couldn’t see where the others were anymore.

Annabeth bit her lip. She  _ had _ to make it.

When the first dracanae charged in, Annabeth was ready. She dodged the spear and went straight for the head, bringing her knife down through its helmet. But before she could take back her knife and watch the monster disintegrate, her whole body was yanked back and smashed into a monster pile.

“A daughter of Athena,” The  _ empousa _ hissed, strolling straight to her “So disgusting.”

She hated  _ empousa. Empousai _ hated female demigods. Such a perfect match.

The one in front of her was easy. Annabeth had fought a lot of more powerful monsters before. The only problem was the pile of monster behind her that she was thrown into. A pretty mix of  _ dracaena _ and empousai about a dozen that just started to recover. She could not fight one side without turning her back to another.

And also, she was bare-handed.

“Annabeth!” Piper screamed through the crowd. 

“Piper?” Annabeth turned and tried to make out the way the voice came from. “You okay?”

Annabeth didn’t know since when did she let all her guard down. Only when the crowd parted for a second, her eyes caught on Piper’s and she realized with a start that Piper wasn’t actually calling for her help.

A movement was made behind, a pair of pale arms snatched her and would probably sank the fangs into her flesh.

Piper was actually trying to warn her.

Fortunately the posture of the demon was familiar enough Annabeth almost smiled. She had been practicing this for years, and it kinda turned into her own fighting symbol now. As stupid as she was to stand still like a stupid target, this empousai was even more stupid.

Even before her brain started to function for her to move, Annabeth locked her hand with the demon’s front arm, and threw its body over her shoulder.

As the demon lay there helplessly, she broke off its spear tip and shoved it right through its forehead. Fast to death for backstabbing her.

She considered going back the first empousa who threw her into the monster pile, until her  body was yanked back by the collar again.  _ What are these monsters with the yanking and stealing each other’s prey? _

Annabeth was so annoyed by how pointless this throw was. The demon who threw her didn’t even wait to catch at her fall as she catapulted across the fight scene. There weren’t even any monster pile for her to land on. She landed hard on the ground, no monster paying her any attention.

As annoyed as she was, Annabeth picked herself up and scanned her surrounding. Piper was a few yard away on her left, hacking through the monsters and yelling curses that both made the monsters angrier and confused them. Reyna was probably on the other side of the yard from they started, slashing around like one of the demon, judging from the screams of chaos coming from the direction.

_ Why were there so many monsters? _ As many as they fought down, more ever seemed to replace, growing stronger and stronger every second. From the point where they thought they could just sneak down to finish off a few cute demons and quickly go back for the  _ Cymbeline _ , or maybe skip a few classes, to now that Annabeth thought they had to fight their way out of  the clump of these she-demons to Camp Half-Blood, and inform Chiron about what actually happened.

Annabeth turned back, if she wanted to get out, she had to tell her friends what the actual plan was, and figure their way out together. Not just randomly plunge in, or else they would end up in a mess because of different goals in mind.

_ Always, always, always have a plan. _ Her mother's words rang in her ears. She had never heard the phrase coming directly from her mother’s mouth, but it was told generation to generation until it finally turned into an Athena kids’ motto.

_ Athena kids’ motto _ . Annabeth smirked. Like we were some kind of a girls club.

“Annabeth, incoming vampire!” Piper yelled, yanking Annabeth back to reality, as and an  _ empousa _ spun down from the sky behind her back and hit the dirt right in front of Annabeth, disintegrating on sight.

Annabeth blinked, wondering where did Piper get all the strength to throw an entire empousa like that. 

“Not mine,” Piper raised her hand in a defensive mode. 

“Whoa,” The boy Percy hopped down from the sky, following the previous empousa fall. Annabeth then realized the reason why they were in this fight at the first place. Because of this person in front of her who seemed over confident like he could destroy everything in the world on his own. His jacket was half burnt, or otherwise he was in a surprising good shape. “Poor Tammi. That wasn’t even a  _ minute _ .” He smirked.

Annabeth felt some irritating feeling churning inside her brain. He  _ really  _ thought he could destroy  _ everything _ in the whole world. 

Somehow, the empousai Tammi hadn’t been sent to Tartarus yet. She grunted and tried to move. Stupidest mistake ever made.

Percy raised his sword and concentrated. Dark red liquid seeped out of the gagging empousa skin and dripped to the floor until it was soaked into a pool. Tammi wailed and thrashed around, but the more she moved, more blood gushed out of her body until there were none left. She disintegrated into monster dust.

Annabeth just stood there, gawking in disbelief and disgust.

How could a demigod be so powerful at his first fight, Annabeth didn’t know. Or even if this wasn’t his first, and he was trained before, it would still not be a normal situation they could see everyday. His style. . .  wasn’t even Greek or Roman. As heartless as some of the Romans were, none of them would have the idea to kill demons by draining every single drop of blood from their body. 

She wouldn’t admit it to herself, but Annabeth was scared of this demigod in front of her. He reminded her very well of her nightmares of Tartarus and monsters of the deepest kinds. The kinds that do not fight only for survival, but for greed. She was not sure if she wanted to save this demigod anymore.

Though he was one of the demigods. It was made her duty now to take him to Camp safely. Before she would lose her courage, Annabeth tackled him and shoved him out of the fight scene, just before he would start randomly tear down the monster platelets.

“What are you doing?” Percy seemed to realized for the first time that Annabeth was in the scene. He bellowed and spun his sword around. “I  _ got _ it.”

“Stop thinking like a kid,” Annabeth twisted his wrist and easily disarmed him. The sooner that weapon fall off his grip the better. Percy was certainly a sword-fighter and probably had no idea of these moves. If she ever tried to disarm him using another sword, it wouldn’t even be possible. “You  _ can’t _ take them all down.”

“I  _ can _ if you stop treating me like a kid.” Percy struggled against Annabeth’s grip.

“Annabeth?” Reyna burst out of the crowd, breathing heavily. Her whole body was covered with monster dust. “I’ve called the Gray Sisters. I think we should not continue the fight.”

“We’re going to Camp Half-Blood,” Annabeth nodded as an agreement. “Call Piper. We’re leaving.”

“Camp  _ what?  _ Did you just say  _ Half-Blood? _ ” Percy interrupted

“No time. I’ll explain later.” Annabeth’s eyes wandered off to the sky where she caught on the most terrifying sight for the day. “Oh Gods. No. No. Kampê.”

The monster swooped into the view, rumbling and sending waves of terror to everyone in the place. Her fiery whip slashed down and cracked. She flapped her bat-like but reptilian wings, closing in to the point where they could all see the dripping venom from her scorpion tail of her dragon body. A boar head hurtled itself against her waist like it would jump out any minute to and rip everything in its path to shed. Kampê was the weirdest combination of creatures ever. Not to mention her snaky medusa hair that curled around her head, hissing and spitting down poison.

“ _ Kampê, _ ” Reyna cursed. “We cannot fight that thing. RUN!”

They three slashed their way out of the crowd with Annabeth half dragging Percy along. The amount of  _ empousai  _ and  _ dracanae _ had not decreased even a bit. And the distance between them and Kampê started to get shorter and shorter.

“She wants to turn us into demigod goos.” Annabeth muttered, trying to translate Kampê’s language.

“ _ I _ can turn her into Kampê goo,” Percy yelled “I once fought her before. She was nothing. Now  _ let me go. _ ”

“Without your sword?” Annabeth asked.

“It’s gonna return in a minute.” Percy grumbled, patting his pockets like crazy. Though Annabeth had no time to argue with him anymore.

Piper was up ahead,  convincing the dracanae they should totally take turns biting off each other’s right legs. She looked up, her eyes traced to the sky and widened. She understood the whole situation in a sudden.

In the distance ahead of them, a familiar smoky gray taxi car was parked with smoke curling out of the car. It was so obviously out of the place, but no other monsters were paying it any attention as if they were afraid of the smoke. Annabeth considered that was probably something good.

“You cannot-” Percy started, just as Piper jumped into the backseat.

“Shut up,” Annabeth shoved Percy right in, crushing Piper dead to the window. Reyna slashed off her last demons and followed in. “You’re coming with us now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy!  
> This is the first chapter of my first work. Please suggest anything for me so I can improve my work.  
> I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> -gaem

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my very first fan fiction! Hope you guys really enjoy and are interested in this. You are all awesome ily
> 
> -gaem


End file.
